The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to phishing.
Website phishing attacks have become more prevalent and the number of attacks have grown significantly. Phishing attacks can appear to be a trusted website to obtain user data such as a credit card number or login information. Both users of the trusted website and the trusted website entity can fall victim to such cybercrimes. Not detecting phishing attacks may tarnish an entity's brand by attacking the entity's website and may allow cybercriminals to obtain user sensitive data when the sensitive data is entered into a phishing webpage.